


It Would Be Even More Beautiful With You Here

by soulpunkpetey



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, It's sad folks, Jack is sad, M/M, Signe owns a flower shop, so is Chica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulpunkpetey/pseuds/soulpunkpetey
Summary: Jack takes a walk one day and discovers a flower shop. Some flowers he sees remind him of someone, so he goes to see them.If only they could see him too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blown away by how much love my first one shot got! It was my first time attempting to write anything and it was accepted so positively it honestly made me cry. I don't feel that great about this one, it feels too short and I don't think it flows well but I wanted to put something else out there. Hope you enjoy!

It was a cold morning. There was a fresh layer of snow on the ground and everything looked new and beautiful. It almost made Jack happy. 

Since it was so beautiful, he decided to get out of the house. The fresh air would be good for him. After feeding Chica, he started walking down the street instead of driving, despite the chilly air. He didn’t know where he was headed, but he kept walking, staring at the ground the whole time. 

He started to daydream as he walked, and without realizing it he was in the middle of town. When he finally looked up, he was in front of a flower shop. In the display was a gorgeous arrangement of black and red roses, and he was immediately drawn to them. He walked in and stared at them, glad he got out of the house to see something like this today. 

“Can I help you, sir?” 

Jack turned around to see a smiling female worker. Her light brown hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing winged eyeliner and lipstick. She had on a store apron and had the kindest smile he’d seen in a while. 

Jack suddenly had an idea. 

“Um, how much are those?” Jack asked as he pointed at the roses.

“Those are $25, but since it’s such a pretty day I’ll just give them to you.” Her voice had an accent he couldn’t place and her smile somehow got even brighter than before. 

She took them out of the display window and gave them to him. He thanked her profusely and exited the shop, the kindness of a complete stranger making him smile genuinely for the first time in weeks.

What he didn’t know was that she was at the funeral a couple months ago. 

Jack walked the short distance to the cemetery and went to the big elm tree.  
Once he got to his location he dusted the snow off the familiar grave and set the flowers on top of it.

“It’s really beautiful today. I thought these flowers were beautiful too. They made me think of you.”

The only reply was the background noise of cars and the slight breeze whistling through the barren trees. 

“Chica misses you. She sleeps with me every night.”

More silence.

“Ya know, I haven’t made a video since it happened. I haven’t even explained anything to your fans. Or mine. Isn’t that shitty of me? People are probably wondering where I am, but I’m sure they know what happened to you…”

Jack wiped angrily at the tears forming in his eyes. His grief quickly turned to anger. “Why did you have to fucking die! Why didn’t you just stay inside that day! You never would have gotten hit by that drunk bastard if you did!” The tears were flowing now. Fueled by anger and sadness they just kept coming. He sunk to his knees and sobbed, ignoring the cold, wet snow seeping into his jeans.

Suddenly, snow from one the branches on the elm tree fell right on top of Jack’s head. He wiped the snow off his beanie and out of his hair and smiled. 

“You’re right. Crying and getting angry won’t make anything better.” 

He wiped the tears out of his eyes and got up. Calming down, and realizing the fit he had thrown he hung his head in shame.

“You always were the calmer one. I’m kind of lost without you, but I guess I’ll find my way eventually.”

He glanced at the flowers once more before he said goodbye. 

“This is gonna be a shitty birthday without you, but at least I get the cake all to myself.” He smiled once more and said, “I love you, Mark.”

As he turned to walk away another pile of snow fell on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm open to any tips or criticism to improve my writing and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
